


My One Love

by The_Twister



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blood, Depression, M/M, One Shot, Pills, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk falls for the most unexpected person. Particularly a look a like to his ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My One Love

The Alpha's and Beta's finally met up, intertwined and intermingling with their family and John was happy as he talked to Jane about everything and anything at all as they held hands and jumped up and down in happiness. Even if she had been the evil Betty Crocker lady he hated; he was still glad he had some sort of family left.

Jake and Jade were showing each other their guns as they did a couple of shots together but Dirk was awkwardly standing with Dave and rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't know what to say and he kept looking at Jane and John. Slipping his eyes over the others body until he felt a mass crash into him and arms go around his body. Dirk blinked and looked down as he saw Dave nuzzled into his neck. “I missed you sooo much... I'm so glad for this...” Dirk heard Dave sniffle and he frowned slightly.

What was Dave going on about? Why did he miss him? How did he even know him? Dirk frowned as he wrapped his arms back around the other Strider and he held him close. He didn’t like when others were sad and that goes to say when they look like him also.

"Don’t worry little man. I am not going anywhere for a pretty long time, so be happy, okay?” Dirk smiled to this and kissed his forehead. Dave sobbed gently into his shoulder as he rubbed his back and assured him softly.

Jake and Jade had gone off to go on adventures together and John left Jane to her stupid cake business and he came over to the two Striders flying. “Hey Dave, your reunion going better than mine?” John flew about the two.

Dave pulled away from Dirk and looked at John with a slight smile. “Get down here and I’ll introduce you two, okay?” John nodded to Dave as he landed on the ground with the soft thud of his shoes hitting the ground and he walked to Dirk and shook his head. “Dirk this is John and John this is Dirk!” Dave nodded as he looked to the two. “I’ll be right back okay? I need to speak with Rose!” Dave soon turned and walked off and John blinked as he saw him leave and he looked at Dirk.

"So you were um…" John looked down and found his shoes very interesting all of a sudden. "Looking at me, why?" John glanced back up at Dirk who couldn’t keep his face from getting red.

Dirk had been trying really fucking hard to try and stay his cool self under the sudden questioning. “Well um, you see I… Yeah I was…” He rubbed his neck and then glanced at John who was smiling like an idiot to him and he couldn’t help but chuckle. He didn’t know why but there was something about John that he just liked or more like loved? No he couldn’t go through the love shit again; all that would happen would be his heart be shattering again like with Jake.

John looked at him. “But why? You haven’t answered that yet Dirk…” John’s voice was soft and Dirk shivered as he felt as though his name was rolling around in his ears from the way it was said by John. He looked him over and got even more worried; he may be the Prince of Heart but that really couldn’t mean something could it?

Dirk sighed and shuffled his feet and he frowned since he never really does that. “Because I just was, gosh John can’t I just look at people? Maybe I was looking at Jane!” Dirk scoffed and saw the smile on John’s face slip then go back.

"Oh yeah duh! My grandma and you are besties right! I’m sorry! Well um…. So I’ll get going then? I have got some important things to do now and well… I’m sorry Dirk…." John’s voice trailed off at the end as he began to float away but Dave came running back.

"John! What are you doing? Come and hang with me and bro!" He smiled genuinely and John smiled gently back to him. "Come on then! You aren’t intruding and don’t pull the crap of you needing to get to Jane! Because you hate cakes man! Now come on!" Dave egged him on and smiled more than John sighed as he nodded.

"Okay okay I’ll get going right now Dave!!!" He laughed some. John followed the two Striders as they went through memory bubbles and went to the beach there and John noted how Dirk would look back at him from time to time. He smiled to Dirk sometimes who would smile back just slightly and John floated behind them as he yawned. He had this weird problem with walking now and he mostly just flew around everywhere.

Dirk looked back to John at times and John noticed as he smiled to Dirk one time who had just blushed slightly and looked away. Dirk couldn't believe how he was acting. He swore after Jake that he wasn't going to get his heart tangled up in another mess of a relationship, especially since it was inside of the game. Dirk looked down and hadn't noted Dave had ran up to Rose and Roxy. John floated next to him. "So how are you liking it with Dave so far?" He glanced at him.

"To be honest, I am more used to his older version even if I hadn't seen him much. But I can get used to this kind of Dave also. I think he may be a bit better since he is trying to find himself and all like I am right now." Dirk explained and looked up at John. "Why do you fly all the time?" He frowned slightly and kept looking at the windy boy.

"Oh? It is just more fun for me and I really like to fly." John shrugged and began to float on his back. "Is that a bad thing?" He asked gently. Dirk shook his head as he kept looking at John then he beckoned him down lower. John blinked and flew down to be in front of Dirk who pulled him close by his hood and kissed his cheek and John went so red. He pulled away and his mouth dropped open.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't! Fuck!" Dirk took a step back and didn't know what the fuck to do. He was losing his cool and he looked around quickly then turned and left as he didn't notice John turn into air and then suddenly appear in front of him. Dirk went wide eyed slightly and frowned then pulled him to him again and saw John closed the distance between their lips and start the kiss that time. John grabbed Dirk by his shirt and pulled him into a nearby dream bubble that had his bed.

Dirk blinked at the sudden change and he looked around before John pulled him back down for a kiss. "Don't worry, just run with it." John smiled to him as they had gone to sleep to meet since they were all in different places at the time. Dirk heard this and nodded and kissed him back as he felt his heartbeat quicken from all the heat that was generating.

"John we shouldn't be doing this..." Dirk said softly against the others lips. Was this going to be a onetime thing or something more?

"Dirk shush okay?" John ran his hands through the others perfect hair. "If you want this to be a onetime thing then that is fine but I wasn't really looking for that. I mean come on; it has to be a while before we all decided to all meet up and go fight English and Jack Noir right?" He questioned and he kissed his neck, sucking on it gently. "I want you... Like really badly..." He whispered into the Strider's ear which caused him to shudder slightly. They hadn't even known each other and John was already saying that? What was up with this kid?

Dirk was going to say something but he was just going with it and he kissed John on the lips. Tongues fought each other for the dominance and Dirk sucked slightly on John's tongue; pleased with the moan that came from the other. "So if I wanted more... Than I can just go and find you then or just do I have to answer the question at the end of this session?" Dirk had shuddered when he felt John's lips against his neck. What was he getting himself into? He normally isn't this talkative even with friends but something that John was doing or if it just him being him, made Dirk want to have something between them.

"Either or, whichever is fine with you is essentially fine with me Dirk..." John seemed to purr out his name at the end and Dirk hissed gently as he pulled back and kissed John deeply on the lips. "Or if you'd like... We can go on ironic dates and totally have sex until the day of battle comes along..." John breathes in a husky voice into Dirk's ear.

Dirk groaned gently as he felt his body shudder. "God... Okay... Just if we get into a committed relationship... Then it stays the same even when we win the game. Got it?" Dirk ghosted his lips over John's lips and kissed only slightly. "I mean... Like fuck okay love at first sight? Heard of that shit? I never knew it truly happened till now and I really want to keep it going and if you're also willing then yes." Dirk felt fingers go to his lips as John shushed him softly. He looked down; slightly surprised but had his eyes on the blue eyed boy.

"I feel the same, and I didn't believe it till now but let’s get down to business then talk it out later okay, hot stuff?" John giggled slightly and pulled Dirk close for a deep kiss on the lips. Dirk smiled into the kiss slightly and he put his hand on the small of John's back, groaning into the kiss as he bit at John's lip and tugged on it causing a moan to rise from his throat.

Dirk couldn't help but bite his lip; it seemed John was more perfect in ways that he couldn't hope to imagine. "John just... Oh god..." Dirk kissed him over and over as he kept the kisses going. John groaned out softly as he wrapped his arms around his neck and brought their bodies closer to each other as he kissed him more.

John felt Dirk's hand slip up into his shirt and ghost over his stomach gently and he blushed even then he already was. He felt the hand slip further up and rub slightly over his nipple causing shivers to run up John's back. Dirk's hands glided over his skin and John felt his fingers dip into his belly button and run his thumbs over where his ribs were prominent. John felt the hands glide up his side and the thumbs rub over his nipples again and press down into them as he arched his back off the makeshift bed slightly. John whimpered slightly as he felt the thumbs glide down, still pressing slightly.

John moaned as he felt Dirk scratch down his side as he arched his body off the bed slightly and bit his lip. Dirk smiled as he placed kisses against John's jaw; slowly trailing kisses down to his collarbone. Sucking on the skin to begin to mark what is his so that people would know. He ran his hands up John's body more, running over his nipples with his thumbs. John moaned out his name and arched his body up slightly to meet the hands and to have more pressure applied to his body.

Love making had gone on for a while longer; John had tried to egg Dirk on more by saying that it was fine that they went all the way but Dirk refused it could happen before they at least went on a few dates. John sighed and he kissed Dirk gently on the lips who kissed back and they laid in the bed together with just enjoying each other's company.

Dirk sighed and pulled John closer to him who smiled and John settled into him as he glanced at him. "Where would you like to go first?" John mumbled as he meant for a date and Dirk smiled slightly. He had never let his wall down this far with someone besides Jake and Jake had broken his heart. Even if he was wary of love it was as though he felt some sort of reassurance with John that he didn't know he could feel with others.

"We can go wherever you'd like." Dirk's voice was soft as he nuzzled to John more and thought about a possible spot that they could go on a date to.

"What about that beach?" John asked and Dirk nodded as they soon got up and went to a different dream bubble. Of course it was their dream selves but that didn't stop them from kissing or telling jokes to one another. Dirk and John spent time on the sand and talked while they held hands. They stayed out at night to point out lights to one another and giggle about the good times that they could have from then on out.

A candlelit dinner was underway the next time they met as Dirk soon sat down and smiled to John who smiled back and they talked in hushed whispers. Red seemed to splash onto John's face as he heard Dirk who smirked and he pulled John out of his seat then sat down to mouth at his neck and make a mark. John groaned gently as he felt Dirk's hands run up his sides and scratching in the process. John ran his own hands down his legs and then to Dirk's legs which were underneath. Dirk groaned gently as he tilted John's head back by his hair and he bit and sucked on his neck. Making more marks on his skin then John could handle causing a small sound to erupt from his throat he couldn’t help but move closer to Dirk as he felt their bodies flush against each other to make even more heat.

Small noises and grunts were heard only by the two who were so close together, it was as though they were trying to be one person. Clothes were quickly discarded as mouths smashed together to exchange small quips of love and to say words or admiration to each other. Hands glided over areas expertly as moans and groans erupted in the space that they were in. The heat that radiated from the two got almost feverish as their activity continued.

It lasted a while, their first sexual activity was through as they slipped their clothes back on and went to walk back to where they were supposed to be. They collapsed on the bed that they shared and passed out in a deep sleep. They were unaware that people on the planet were freaking out. All the drama was finished with and Jack Noir and Lord decided to work together to attack all of the alphas and betas of the game. They couldn't be awoken from their private dreams though as they held hands in their sleep and away from all of the sudden killing that had been going on.

But soon they had been found, that was when John suddenly vanished and Dirk struggled to wake himself up. What he had come to though was something that he hadn't expected. He saw John get slammed against the wall by Lord English and Jack appeared right in time to have the katana stab through his side to the other side then let John slide to the floor. "JOHN!" Dirk screamed and the two turned to him. A roar then a howl resounding as Dirk covered his ears and glared in their direction and got his own sword out with pink static coming from his one hand.

\---

The Heir of Breath was perfectly fine, he wasn't bleeding out his side while all of his other friends surrounded him and were DEAD. He still had the Prince of Heart by his side and he wasn't going to let him die. The fight had been harder than he thought and they were getting the fuck beaten out of them. Even if Dirk had been using his heart powers, John used his own powers but it was fruitless.

John saw Dirk go for another strike and he frowned as he saw the hit actually do damage but a sweep came for him and he didn't have enough energy to turn into the wind as fast as he had to. He shut his eyes in pain as he felt the impact on his side and felt ribs break. "John!" He heard Dirk yell and he coughed. He got up and saw their enemy going to go and strike at Dirk but he appeared in front of the other and felt the weapon go through him and he felt blood fly out of his mouth. "No!" Dirk yelled as he gripped his sword and soon the enemy was dead and he ran to the other and slid on his knees as he took John's half limp body into his arms letting the sword drop to the ground. "No. No. No. No. No. No. You can't do this John... I love you... You can't leave me..." Dirk felt tears come to his eyes and a warm yet cold hand touch his face and he glanced down to the smiling John who mouthed I love you back and his eyes slowly shut. Dirk frowned and felt the tears go down his face as he held John close to his body.

John's body went limp in his hold and a bright light shone onto him and he looked up to them and frowned. What the hell was this shit? Dirk didn't want to win the game this way, not if he lost his lover like this to some fucking bastard! Dirk growled as he hated both Jack Noir and Lord English. Soon a voice was heard. “Which do you choose? Choice one or choice two? I won't describe what they give you but they give you want you want all the less.” Dirk furrowed his brows.

“Choice one...” He stated flatly as everything disappeared and soon it went black.

\---

Sun filtered through the curtains and Dirk groaned as he saw he was in his room and heard Dave yelling: “BRO! GIVE MY PHONE BACK!” Dirk lifted himself out of bed and soon slipped some pants on and went to the door and peeked his head out to see the two fighting as Dave tried to get his phone. Dirk looked down at his own and saw chats from Jake but no blue, no HIM. He swallowed and soon joined in and took the phone from Bro and swiftly ran through Dave's chat logs and his heart stopped.

This wasn't right... Why did John like DAVE instead? Dirk looked at Dave; his orange eyes blazing as he threw the device at Dave in anger and he left the apartment. He noticed they lived in Texas still but he didn't care. Why the fuck was the game being cruel to him? Wait... Why did he remember the game? He quickly chatted with Jake about “the game” but English had no record of it left in his mind at all. Dirk swallowed to this; that means that his John doesn't remember what they had at all and it had been love at first sight too... Fuck... FUCK!

“What am I supposed to do now?!” He mumbled and began to panic, his heart racing. He couldn't handle without being with John and knowing his blue eyed kinky boy was with Dave, well he couldn't fucking handle it. Things weren’t going how he liked them to; they weren’t the series of events that he approved of. He shook his head as he looked out to the busy freeway in front of him. It would be so easy just to run out in front of them but he never gave up so easily before. Things were different now though, everything wasn’t even progressed to stand in his favor. No one remembered a damn thing and it was his fault for choosing what he did.

His thinking stopped as he stared ahead then it suddenly hit him. “I-It’s my fault that we’re not together... It’s because of me that we don’t even have a chance of becoming something.” His voice was soft as he had put his hand over his chest. He grabbed the black fabric there as his mouth fell a bit open.

Suddenly, things he thought John would say came flooding into his mind, all the wrong things. Everything was wrong as he covered his ears with his hands and yelled out to try and get the words out of his head.

He quickly traveled back home, the next couple of months he had struggled with coming to the fact John wasn't his. John wouldn't even speak to him or even give him a chance. Dirk didn't know if it came with the choice or if he had chosen the cruelest way to even give him pain. He shifted where he was sitting working on a robot. He couldn't get anything right with it though. He was trying to finish a body for Hal all this time, he stared at the head he got done. A frown adorned his features before he pushed out from the table then stood. "Why am I even bothering with you?" He muttered to himself and looked around the room. Bro had gotten him therapy even though he protested and they had prescribed pills to him for some extra help.

His mind still fucked with him though and he was fed up with it. He knew he shouldn't mix the pills with any type of alcohol at all but he didn't care. He went out to the living room and saw Bro had gone to his part time job. Dirk had gone by Dave's room to see he was in there and he nabbed a can of beer from the fridge. Going back to his room to slam the door close and silently lock it. It'd take too long for him to even be found and he was okay with that oddly. He opened the bottle of pills and popped mostly all of them into his mouth after he had opened the can. He downed the beer before he threw the can to the side after he emptied it.

Falling back onto the bed was a bad idea and he immediately knew that when everything in the room swirled in upon itself. He blinked a couple of times but then let his eyes close. The swirling was too much for him to handle and he just wanted to sleep, sleep forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just being posted to get out of my documents. And it's a finished story also.


End file.
